


Zero Hour

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was zero hour now.</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for 6x08. Do not read this unless you've watched the episode.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Z challenge on fan flashworks.

His heart skipped a beat when the sidekick directed his gun at Gale Bertram and pulled the trigger. He wasn't really expecting that; then a voice made itself heard from the shadows gathering at the other end of the chapel, a voice he knew only too well.

Red John was there; and he still thought he was the smarter man in the room, while he actually was not. Jane still had an ace up his sleeve, so to speak.

The decade-long chase for the man that had murdered his wife and child was finally over.

It was zero hour now.


End file.
